thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardovician Agriculture
Ardovicia, unique among many of the nations, bred and grew many species of plants and animals that were not domesticated in other countries or areas of the world. They have been useful in providing the nation with benefits that others do not have, due to the fact that they cannot get them or their products except by trade. All can be found either on sale or being grown, even both, in Amvardic, due to its position as the centre and capital of the country of origin of the plants and animals. Animals Trill The trill is a strong, large-medium sized mammal. It is much like bovines in many ways; it has horns, though its horns start united and split from a single base, and it has cloven feet. However, it runs quite fast, and is quite spirited, even the females, when untamed. It provides milk, though not of particularly high quality, (sometimes used in pock) and recently, breeds have been producing low-grade furs. Its meat is good and, unsurprisingly, possesses a taste much like beef. Neurosci The neurosci in appearance appears to be a large, hairy dog. The difference is apparent though, with its sharp teeth and aggressive-seeming behavior almost all of the time. It has been domesticated, and is used in war. It is, indeed a common substitute for the dog, as it is very loyal to its owner, though ownership is falling in the cities where it is considered too dangerous, seeing as it will fight just about anything except its owner. Befell The befell is quite an interesting fish. It is freshwater, living in ponds and slower rivers. It could not really be considered domesticated, but it has certainly been bred for more docility, more meat and more oil. Docility, though, is not too much of a problem; it has only gums, and feeds off worms, insects and other vermin, though it may occasionally consume algae and other miscellaneous pond scum, and will eat morsels of most types of flesh. It grows fat and large if fed well, and provides a good amount of meat, often rich in natural fish oils. The oil is usually not extracted though it can be used as a substitute for morel oil, as well as a dietary one. Its scales are removed easily and without much trouble, providing yet more convenience. Plants Grok Grok is a species of herb, useful for its pain-relief properties, as well as its hallucinogenic chemical content. It can be made into pastes, poultices or bandages, all of which are good to relieve pain, though it causes light-headedness and tiredness. When applied fresh, it works better, with more pain relief but less of the side effects. For some though, the side effects are the main thing; it provides a high and hallucinations when smoked, ingested (strongest after drying) or even applied to wounds in large amount, getting it into the bloodstream. It does not possess addictive chemicals, but it can hook some people due to the feelings it gives. Its recreational use is frowned upon. Recently, some have tried to use it in cooking, with some success. Isl A small but nutritious, thin-shelled grain, isl grows quite well in more climates, though tropical, desert and Mediterranean ones are not quite suitable, nor are arctic conditions tolerated. It is a yellow color, even after shelling, and tougher than many other grains due to fibre. It is not great for flour-making, but is sticky enough for many other creations. One notable one, pock, is when grains, mainly isl, are rolled flat, and then stuck into a ball using eggs, honey and cream or milk (sometimes that of trills), flavored then with herbs and spices of the maker's choice (never grok though), and then either roasted or deep fried; usually the latter, using morel oil (it is one of the tastiest uses of morel oil, many agree). Quot Quot is a fairly tough, leafy vegetable that thrives in poorer soils and has a surprisingly mellow taste. It is very fibrous, and so often used to wrap other foods when cooking, for an edible wrapper. Many use it in soup, though due to its toughness it has been seen as a more lower-class food. It has many vitamins in it, though a slightly bitter aftertaste to go with them. Hamming A type of berry, it grows on small bush-shrubs and fruits in the summer. One of the oldest farmed plants in the country, it is just big enough to fit in the palm nicely and snugly, and tastes sweet, though not fruity. It needs good drainage and warm climate, making it suitable for temperate and slightly hotter climes. Morel The morel was one of the last to be classified and isolated. It has a few long, dark, sausage-shaped tubers after leafy foliage sprouts all throughout spring, summer and autumn. When the tuber is dug up, it is very hard, and gets harder as moisture seeps out, but when submerged and boiled, becomes much like firm putty, and releases a lot of oil, used in everything from lamps to frying, though frying with it is not popular. There are a few who chew the plant raw.